Tales of The Legend of Korra
by Silver Omega 01
Summary: A series of mini stories about each character from LOK. Based on Tales of Ba Sing Se. Genre will vary from tale to tale. A Better summary is inside.
1. Korra:1: Diary Pt1 I am the Avatar!

**This is a part of my Tales series. Taking inspiration from the Last Airbender episode, "Tales of Ba Sing Se". I'll be producing two simultaneous versions, one based during TLAB and revolving around those characters and one based on LOK and those Characters. Find them in that series' specific category. Also check out my LOK fanfic: The First Avatar (one of the characters in the LOK tales is an OC from there, she'll be getting her own tales and may appear in others)**

**Genres will vary from tale to tale, but will include, Romance, Humour, Angst, Tragedy and and Family. All Tales will be T-Rated.**

**These Tales will be brief but frequent (when possible) and may contain spoilers to TLAB and LOK. I will inform you of spoilers and if possible, the episodes they are from.**

**I do not own Avatar. I hope you enjoy!**

**Genre: Comedy**

**Spoilers: None**

**Timeframe and Location: The South Pole shortly after the White Lotus meets Korra **

**Tales of The Legend of Korra**

Tale of Korra: 1

Diary Pt. 1: I'm the Avatar!

_This Tale is told from the perspective a four year old Korra writing in a diary._

Dear Diary.

Mama and Papa got some weirdos in funny robes to come see me tonight. They were all really old and smelt funny.

I showed them my coolest bending tricks and even though they said I was the Avatar they still didn't look impressed. I even did a cool entrance by busting down the wall! Mama made me fix it then sit in the corner for five minutes which was really unfair!

Mama and Papa says I have to go away soon to the weird peoples house but they said it was just a little way a way and I could come home anytime and they'd come see me so I'm not worried.

One more thing, that big polar bear dog that lives just outside our village has had her puppies! I'm gonna be the first person ever to tame one!

Korra.

(A crudely drawn picture of a Polar Bear Dog surround by several smaller ones has been drawn on the next page).

**A very brief tale based on Korra. Their will be more diary parts later.**

**Got an Idea for a tale? Send a PM or drop a review**


	2. Pema:1: The Battle for Tenzin

**This is a part of my Tales series. Taking inspiration from the Last Airbender episode, "Tales of Ba Sing Se". I'll be producing two simultaneous versions, one based during TLAB and revolving around those characters and one based on LOK and those Characters. Find them in that series' specific category. Also check out my LOK fanfic: The First Avatar (one of the characters in the LOK tales is an OC from there, she'll be getting her own tales and may appear in others)**

**Genres will vary from tale to tale, but will include, Romance, Humour, Angst, Tragedy and and Family. All Tales will be T-Rated.**

**These Tales will be brief but frequent (when possible) and may contain spoilers to TLAB and LOK. I will inform you of spoilers and if possible, the episodes they are from.**

**I do not own Avatar. I hope you enjoy!**

**Genre: Comedy/Romance**

**Spoilers: For episodes 5 and 6**

**Timeframe and Location: Before Aang's death. Air Temple Island. **

**Tales of The Legend of Korra**

Tale of Pema: 1

The Battle for Tenzin 

A young female Air Acolyte was in place she shouldn't. Doing something she shouldn't.

The girl was Pema. She was quite beautiful, a big hit with the male acolytes but she always shot them down. She was a shy girl but would not be bullied or messed with when she really wanted to do something.

And the thing she really wanted was Tenzin.

Tenzin was 15 years older than her but she didn't care. He was wise and handsome and strong. And the son of Avatar Aang. And taken. By the chief of Police.

Lin Beifong was a beautiful and strong woman but her devotion to Republic City meant that she and Tenzin had drifted apart the last few years. They were still together but Pema wouldn't let that get in her way.

Mustering up all of her courage, the young acolyte moved from her hiding place behind a tree in Tenzin's private garden to speak with the man, sipping tea as he sat on the steps leading to his home.

"Hello Pema" the kind man greeted her with a smile.

Pema's heart skipped a beat, "Uh- uh hello Master Tenzin, um how are you?" she asked nervously.

"Please, just call me Tenzin and I am fine, thank you for asking" he responded calmly.

"I wanted to say something to you" Pema said, trying to stay coherent. She was blushing madly and hiding her face behind her fists.

Tenzin was worried for her; he stood up and placed one hand beneath her chin, lifting it gently so he could put the other on her forehead.

"Well your warm but other than that I don't think you have a fev-UMPTH" Pema smashed her lips against his, holding him in a passionate kiss loving the tickle of his beard. She was delighted to find him returning the kiss. The romantic moment was cut short when a metal cord wrapped around her tightly and pulled her backward by her waist. Both of them turned to see the other end of the cord connected to a very angry policewoman. The chief to be exact.

"You- you're under Arrest!" Lin shouted, her face contorting with anger.

"For what!" screamed the bound acolyte.

"For stealing my boyfriend!"

It took quite a while for Tenzin to get Lin to release Pema, who despite being a cute, shy and polite little acolyte, really could swear like a sailor! Lin recalled her coil and turned on her heel, "I'm leaving you Tenzin" she said coldly as she walked away.

"I'm sorry for that" Pema said sadly as she stood behind Tenzin.

"Well…" Tenzin turned to face her, "I've just lost my girlfriend, you need to take responsibility." He stated.

Pema looked confused but Tenzin smirked before kissing her deeply. Pema immediately realised what he meant and returned the kiss.

They have been together ever since.

**This tale was a request made by reader.**

**This is how I picture Pema winning over Tenzin. If you wondering why it was so easy, just think of it as love at first sight for tenzin!**


	3. Bolin:1: Wishful Thinking

**This is a part of my Tales series. Taking inspiration from the Last Airbender episode, "Tales of Ba Sing Se". I'll be producing two simultaneous versions, one based during TLAB and revolving around those characters and one based on LOK and those Characters. Find them in that series' specific category. Also check out my LOK fanfic: The First Avatar (one of the characters in the LOK tales is an OC from there, she'll be getting her own tales and may appear in others)**

**Genres will vary from tale to tale, but will include, Romance, Humour, Angst, Tragedy and and Family. All Tales will be T-Rated.**

**These Tales will be brief but frequent (when possible) and may contain spoilers to TLAB and LOK. I will inform you of spoilers and if possible, the episodes they are from.**

**I do not own Avatar. I hope you enjoy!**

**Genre: Comedy/Romance**

**Spoilers: None really but watch Revelations and it's following episode to be safe.**

**Timeframe and Location: En-route to Air Temple Island after Bolin is rescued. **

**Tales of The Legend of Korra**

Tale of Bolin: 1

Wishful Thinking

Ahh Korra.

Bolin was having a hard time getting her out of his mind, it had been love at first sight for him and the feeling had grown stronger after she saved him from the clutches of the Equalists. In his hands he held a single flower and a small cake in a bag, gifts of appreciation for the young Avatar.

Bolin could see it now! He would find her, sitting alone in a small secluded garden, staring starry-eyed at the full moon as she gently swept a hand through the pond, disturbing the crisp white petals on its surface. He would sneak up behind her and gently cover her eyes.

"Guess who." He would say, keeping an air of mystery in order to entice her toward him.

"Bolin." She would say, longing in her voice. He would lower a hand to her chin and gently tilt her face so the two may stare into each other's loving gaze.

"I have a gift for you, a token of thanks for your gallant rescue"

Her eyes would flash with happiness and her cheeks would glow a warm pink, "Please Bolin don't thank me! I could never leave you to those monsters! My heart would not be able to bear it…"

"I feel the same for you, but never the less I am a man whom repays his debts"

He would present her with his single red flower "A flower, its beauty reminded me of your own" he would then give her the cake, "and a sweet for you, I made it myself. I know how much you like sweet things"

She would blush again and accept the gifts, laying them gently beside her, "I do love sweets…which is why I'm glad I have the sweetest thing in this world, you my Bolin"

She would gently pull on his shirt, bringing his lips closer and closer to hers until they touched, leaving the two young lovers to show the other their feelings beneath the full moon.

…At least that's what Bolin hoped for, suppressing his blush and clearing his throat, he lept on to the pier as the ferry made its return trip to the city.

Walking toward the temple Bolin couldn't help but think, "Will my daydream come true…?"

"…Or was it just Wishful Thinking?"

**I was requested to write a piece on how Bolin thought would happen with his gift. I think it turned out pretty damn good!**

**Please review!**


	4. Mako:1: The ProBending Circuit

**This is a part of my Tales series. Taking inspiration from the Last Airbender episode, "Tales of Ba Sing Se". I'll be producing two simultaneous versions, one based during TLAB and revolving around those characters and one based on LOK and those Characters. Find them in that series' specific category. Also check out my LOK fanfic: The First Avatar (one of the characters in the LOK tales is an OC from there, she'll be getting her own tales and may appear in others)**

**Genres will vary from tale to tale, but will include, Romance, Humour, Angst, Tragedy and and Family. All Tales will be T-Rated.**

**These Tales will be brief but frequent (when possible) and may contain spoilers to TLAB and LOK. I will inform you of spoilers and if possible, the episodes they are from.**

**I do not own Avatar. I hope you enjoy!**

**Genre: Family sort of**

**Spoilers: None really**

**Timeframe and Location: Before Korra comes to Republic City. **

**Tales of The Legend of Korra**

Tale of Mako: 1

The Pro-Bending Circuit

Mako was writing down some numbers in a large ledger, detailing the various monetary expenditures of the Triple Threats Triad. He and his little brother Bolin had been stuck working as makeshift accountants for them since their parent's died.

The triple threats were a criminal organisation, though Mako and Bolin had never been made to do anything 'technically illegal, they were still involved with them. After Mako finished his work for the day he dropped the ledger onto a random desk in the hideout and walked outside.

Bolin was there, being tormented by the full triad members, flicking sparks of fire at his feet and raising the ground in places to try and make him trip.

"HEY!" Mako roared, running toward the closest triad member, "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" and with a quick fiery punch, he knocked the fool several feet backwards, making him slam painfully into a wall.

Little did he know that he had just gained the attention of an old pro-bender.

Mako was quickly overwhelmed by the other two triad members with one holding his arms and the other getting dangerously close to his face with a ball of fire. The firebender was quickly knocked out by a rock colliding with the side of his face, bended at him by the now ticked off Bolin. Using the distraction, Mako smacked his head back into the remaining thug's head, making him lose his grip before a double bend from Mako and Bolin put him to sleep.

More thugs had come to watch the struggle but Mako just turned to them and yelled, "Consider that our resignation!"

As the two brothers walked away they were approached by a tan skinned man with white hair and muscles, "Name's Toza, Saw your little show back there and I was wondering if you'd consider forming a pro-bending team, I think you could do well." The man spoke gruffly.

"Pro-bending! That sounds great! Can we do it bro?" Bolin pleaded.

"Sure, if it gets us of the streets." Mako agreed.

Toza gave a slanted grin, "Great, now what to call ya…"

At that point, Pabu had decided to join them, crawling around Bolin's neck.

"How about the Fire Ferrets?" suggested Bolin.

Mako and Toza looked at each other for a moment before shrugging.

"Sounds good to us"

"Alright!" the young earthbender cheered, "We are the Fire Ferrets!"

**And this is how i see the Fire ferrets being made! This may seem to fit both brothers but i decided to put it down as a Mako tale.**

**This was a request!**

***NEWS* Due to time constraints I may be unable to update this story and the ATLA version everyday anymore. I will however alternate between the two, releasing one tale a day instead of two.**

**Thanks for Reading and please Review!**


	5. Silver:1: Pranking Pt1 Korra

**This is a part of my Tales series. Taking inspiration from the Last Airbender episode, "Tales of Ba Sing Se". I'll be producing two simultaneous versions, one based during TLAB and revolving around those characters and one based on LOK and those Characters. Find them in that series' specific category. Also check out my LOK fanfic: The First Avatar (one of the characters in the LOK tales is an OC from there, she'll be getting her own tales and may appear in others)**

**Genres will vary from tale to tale, but will include, Romance, Humour, Angst, Tragedy and and Family. All Tales will be T-Rated.**

**These Tales will be brief but frequent (when possible) and may contain spoilers to TLAB and LOK. I will inform you of spoilers and if possible, the episodes they are from.**

**I do not own Avatar. I hope you enjoy!**

**Genre: Comedy**

**Spoilers: None **

**Timeframe and Location: After returning from the Spirit world but before the Toph Legacy story. **

**Tales of The Legend of Korra**

Tale of Silver: 1

Pranking Pt. 1: Korra

Silver was bored.

If there was anything in this world that one should fear then it would be a bored Silver.

And how would this great and powerful Avatar alleviate her boredom?

By pranking of course!

Silver doodled the faces of all her friends and companions on little pieces of paper before stuffing them into a spare sock, jiggling it around and then pulling out a single piece.

Silver grinned evilly at the little doodle of Korra she now held, life for her student was about to get interesting…

Korra awoke in an unusually happy mood. Her limbs felt well rested, her hair wasn't all tangled and her tail swished happily.

Wait What?

Korra looked flabbergasted as she looked at her tabby cat tail, poking out from the top of her pants and swishing about of its own volition, she tried to turn more to get a better look but of course this meant her tail moved too. Asami and Silver stood in her door way, giggling hysterically as their new neko friend chased her tail with a carefree smile, clearly enjoying it. When Silver finally stopped laughing, she placed a hand on Korra's head and gently rubbed. Korra's reaction was both immediate and amusing, the new cat ears atop her head fell side ways to let Silver's hand move easily as Korra's expression became one of pure bliss. Asami burst out laughing, snapping Korra out her trance and causing her to turn to her teacher angrily.

"You! It was you who turned me into a were-cat!" she hissed.

"Not a were-cat, a Neko girl! Neko's are a lot cuter and more fun!" Silver giggled.

"I don't care! Change me back before the guy's see me!" Korra begged.

Silver looked at her pleading face before sighing, "Fine but the effect should wear off in a few hours, early removal has an…unfortunate side effect."

"I don't care, so long as the guys don't see me as some cat freak!"

Silver placed her hand back on Korra's head and the ears and tails disappeared in a puff of smoke and Korra let out a massive moan which made Silver smile. Still smiling she turned to Asami, "Well girlie I think we should leave while Korra changes…"

"Did she pee herself?" Asami asked disgustedly.

"No, but she's still gonna wanna change her underwear" Silver winked.

"Oh…" Asami was suddenly brick red, having figured out what she had meant.

Silver laughed to herself, her boredom was gone but these kids were just too fun!

**Please don't hate me for this, i was on a sugar rush when i wrote it!**

**Believe it or not but this was a request, it just had to involve Silver pranking and ending with Korra in *ahem* her situation.**

**Hope you liked it at least! Please review!**


	6. Asami:1: Makeovers

**This is a part of my Tales series. Taking inspiration from the Last Airbender episode, "Tales of Ba Sing Se". I'll be producing two simultaneous versions, one based during TLAB and revolving around those characters and one based on LOK and those Characters. Find them in that series' specific category. Also check out my LOK fanfic: The First Avatar (one of the characters in the LOK tales is an OC from there, she'll be getting her own tales and may appear in others)**

**Genres will vary from tale to tale, but will include, Romance, Humour, Angst, Tragedy and and Family. All Tales will be T-Rated.**

**These Tales will be brief but frequent (when possible) and may contain spoilers to TLAB and LOK. I will inform you of spoilers and if possible, the episodes they are from.**

**I do not own Avatar. I hope you enjoy!**

**Genre: Comedy**

**Spoilers: None**

**Timeframe and Location: sometime between episode 8 and 9 **

**Tales of The Legend of Korra**

Tale of Asami: 1

Make overs.

"Come on Korra! It'll be fun!" Asami said, trying to coax Korra out from her hiding place atop a tree. Asami, Jinora, Ikki, Pema, Lin, Katara and Silver had all agreed to have a girl's day out at the new spa that opened in the city's wealthy district; however Asami refused to leave without Korra and the tomboy Avatar was not playing ball.

"I'm supposed to be in Waterbending training! I don't have time to mess around!" Korra yelled, narrowly avoiding the pebble that Asami threw at her.

Asami rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, Silver and Katara are coming with us and Tahno is going to watch the races with Tenzin and the boys! As a girl you have to come with us!"

"NEVER" Korra burst from the tree, landing on the floor behind Asami and ran off. She didn't get far before an irritated Lin used her metal coils to tie her up and drag her back, Korra using her nails to desperately claw at the ground like a cat. Asami knelt down beside her to whisper something in her ear.

Korra instantly stood up and said, "So the spa huh, lead the way!" she then went and stood by/hide behind Pema. The women all looked impressed at Asami's feat, seeing as Korra was now more or less leading the group. Silver hung back a little to ask Asami how she did.

"I threatened to tell everyone about the prank you pulled on her." She smiled deviously. Silver was surprised at how clever (and evil) the Sato princess could be.

The rest of the day proceeded as expected; they all had facials with Korra and Ikki eating the cucumber and mineral paste that were put on their faces, they had mud baths which ended in a free-way mud war between Ikki, Korra and Silver and finally a dip in the hot springs.

"Admit it Korra, you had fun today." Asami said, getting out of the hot spring.

"Never" Korra said, smiling comfortably in the warm water. Feeling suddenly mischievous, Korra got out of the hot spring and put on her towel before using her Waterbending to water whip Asami right on the backside.

Asami yelped and covered her rear, turning to glare angrily at the laughing Korra. What no one expected was for Asami to grab a towel and whip Korra back. Korra yelped and rubbed at the sore spot the towel left on her thigh.

"It's on now!" Silver watched with immense enjoyment as Asami and Korra whipped at each other for the rest of their trip.

**I was asked to do a Korsami/T-rated kinky thing by one user and a Spa day thing for another so i combine them.**

**Hope you like and continue to enjoy.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Korra:2: Babysitting the Airbenders

**This is a part of my Tales series. Taking inspiration from the Last Airbender episode, "Tales of Ba Sing Se". I'll be producing two simultaneous versions, one based during TLAB and revolving around those characters and one based on LOK and those Characters. Find them in that series' specific category. Also check out my LOK fanfic: The First Avatar (one of the characters in the LOK tales is an OC from there, she'll be getting her own tales and may appear in others)**

**Genres will vary from tale to tale, but will include, Romance, Humour, Angst, Tragedy and and Family. All Tales will be T-Rated.**

**These Tales will be brief but frequent (when possible) and may contain spoilers to TLAB and LOK. I will inform you of spoilers and if possible, the episodes they are from.**

**I do not own Avatar. I hope you enjoy!**

**Genre: Comedy**

**Spoilers: None**

**Timeframe and Location: After episode 7 but before 9, Silver is in it. **

**Tales of The Legend of Korra**

Tale of Korra: 2

Babysitting the Airbenders

Korra didn't know what possessed her to accept the job of babysitting Jinora, Ikki and Meelo but she was entirely sure that she was insane.

Mako, Bolin and Tahno decided to go out for the day as well and since the grown-ups had gone for a day off, Korra was stuck, alone on an island with just Silver, Asami and three crazy mini-airbenders.

Jinora was sitting in her room, reading as always which made her easy to deal with but Ikki and Meelo were a whole different story. In the first hour alone, Meelo had knocked over three expensive vases, stolen Asami's hair brush and tried to break into Silver's oddly impregnable room. Ikki was randomly following Korra and Asami around, switching between them every time they passed each other while trying to find Meelo; this wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the questions she was asking. Very intimate questions.

The reason she stopped following Silver was because she actually got answers, most of which scared her or freaked her out, Silver laughing that her reactions, she hadn't actually said anything bad but mature things don't mix well with childish innocence.

Meelo was eventually cornered by Asami (who promptly retrieved her hairbrush), she was able to grab him and pull him towards the temple, being joined along the way by Korra and Ikki. When Tenzin and the others returned, they all complained about the mess. Asami apologised earnestly, Korra just grumbled an apology, not believing it was her fault.

And when Tenzin turned to hear Silver's apology, she just flipped him off and walked off, grumbling about how he should Meelo neutered. Meelo agreed, of course he didn't know what neutering was…

**Another combo piece. someone wanted Korra to be babysitting while the other just wanted someone to suggest neutering Meelo (no idea why but i't funny at least)**

**I haven't been very inspired when it comes to writing these recently which is why the ATLA tales is on hiatus.**

**3 more days to the new episode!**

**Please review **


End file.
